Fighting for life
by iBrowniee
Summary: Kronos is rising again, but Percy lost hold of Annabeth, and needs to tell her and the rest of the camp, whats going on. Will he get help? or will they lose everything? And who is it he meets in Forks? Twilight/PJO After BD Jumps between TBotL and TLO
1. Running

**PROLOGUE**

"_To go run and hide is not an option,_

_I need to stick up, and fight for what's important"_

_~.~_

I didn't know if they were still chasing me, but I didn't dare to look back so I just kept running. My entire body was hurting, I was bleeding and the cuts just got deeper and deeper as I ran through the woods. I stumbled over the branches, but I just couldn't stop running, not now! I had to find a way to get back to the labyrinth; I had to find Annabeth, I needed to tell her what was happening, but not just Annabeth. I needed to get back to Camp, to find Chiron and tell him too. They all needed to know! But how could I tell them? I didn't even know where I was, so how could I possibly find a way back? I needed to keep running no matter how weak or hurt I was, there was no time to spare.

I pushed myself forward, using all my strength. I had to find a way out of this forest, or else everything would be lost. I had Riptide in my hand, even though I knew there were no longer any monsters, but something didn't feel right. I didn't know how many hours I ran like that, before I finally found an end to the forest. But that didn't help me much, there was no one around, no cars, no houses, no nothing. I just stood there looking at the long road, that seemed to have no end. I didn't walk any further, I couldn't. My legs wouldn't move, I was too weak and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

I know this is very short, but don't worry it's just the start. this story is probably a bit OOC, but I will try to keep it as close to the books as possible. I decided that even thought it's not completly after the PJO book, Percy and Annabeth are fifteen years old. As for Renesmee in this story I need her to be sixteen, to make some Drama. I hope you will review and favorite this story, even though it's so short, but as I said it's just the start. So tell me what you think so far.


	2. Saving

**BellaPOV**

I knew in my heart, that Renesmee didn't need me and Edward to hunt with her anymore, but I was just too afraid to let her go alone. She was my only daughter and if something ever happened to her, I would blame myself for eternity, as would Edward. Renesmee always ran ahead, just as she did today. She once told me she did it, because it then felt like she was hunting alone. I once suggested that Jacob could hunt with her, but Edward didn't like that. Edward didn't care that Jacob had imprinted on her, he still didn't like Jacob much and when Jacob tried came over Edward made sure that him and Renesmee was never alone. He had always been very protective.

Edward and I were holding hands, as we were running. We couldn't see Renesmee, but we could hear her running long a head of us. We always hunted so far as possible from everything, to make sure no humans were around. Even though we all were in pretty good control (even Jasper had gotten better control) of ourselves, we didn't want to take any chances. Suddenly Edward stopped.

"Can you smell that?" He asked, while he looked around sniffing the air. At first I thought he was joking, but then I smelled it too. It wasn't an animal and it wasn't human, it was so appealing, but at the same time not so much. It was really weird. I looked at Edward, who probably looked just as confused as me. That's when we heard a scream, Renesmee.

Edward was already gone, running in the direction of her scream. He had always been the fastest, but this time I quickly caught up with him. Edward looked like he was ready to kill, which he probably was if someone had hurt his little girl. We only ran for like two seconds, when suddenly we saw Renesmee crying while hovering over some boy.

"Are you okay," Edward said, as he pulled her of the ground. She just nodded and while the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I was running and all of a sudden this boy ran past me, so I followed him to here and then he just passed out. He's bleeding, bad. What if he's dead!" She said all this in such a hurry, looking at the boy on the ground. It was first now that I actually realized, that we were standing on the road. There was something different about this boy though. He was definitely human, but something was off about him, it was him me and Edward could smell earlier, no doubt about that, but what he was I had no idea.

"Don't worry Nessie he's not dead, but if we leave him here he will be." Edward mumbled the last part, looking deep in thought.

"Let's take him home with us! Carlisle can help him, can't he?" Nessie still sounded sad, but there was a small part of her that now sounded like there was a little hope. Edward looked at the boy for a second, before turning to me. He looked a bit annoyed, something wasn't right.

"Bella can you call Carlisle and ask if he's home, so we can take the boy with us?" I just nodded, and pulled out the small silver cell phone from my pocket and dialed the number. After just one ring someone picked it up.

"Cullen residence" said a female voice in the other end. It was Esme.

"Esme, its Bella. We found a boy while we were hunting, he is hurt badly and we wanted to hear if Carlisle was home so he could help?" I hoped he was, Nessie kept crying and seeing your daughter cry is really not funny.

"Oh dear! Carlisle is home, so hurry back." I didn't even answer I just hung up. I know it's rude, but we really did need to hurry back.

"Edward one of us will have to carry him." I said, looking at the boy. He looked about fifteen or sixteen years old. He had black messy hair, that almost fell into his eyes, I couldn't see his eye color though, his eyes were closed. He was athletic build, and looked about average height. Edward didn't say anything; he just picked up the boy. I just shook my head, he never let me do anything even after I became a vampire.

"Love, you didn't think I would actually let you do it did you?" Edward said with a laugh. I just shook my head and smiled.

"No you never let me do anything," Edward kissed my cheek and smiled my favorite smile.

After that we ran home, Renesmee was still sad and kept glancing at the boy. I tried to tell her it was going to be fine, but she just kept shaking her head like it was her fault. It only took us a few minutes to get back to the house, and we didn't even bother to slow down as we ran inside the house. Carlisle was already standing by the kitchen table with several doctor things around him (I had no idea what it was called, but I had seen it before after my many times at the hospital.) Edward just put the boy down on the kitchen table, and Carlisle immediately started looking him over.

"Mom what if he's going to die! I could have helped him, I just watched as he suddenly passed out!" Renesmee said miserably, and started to cry again.

"Love, why don't you and Nessie go outside and wait, then I'll come and get you when we know some more." Edward said, in a worried tone. I just nodded and led Nessie outside on the porch. I knew Edward did this, because he couldn't stand it when Nessie cried. Neither could I, but Edward needed to help Carlisle and he couldn't do that if she cried.

Renesmee sat down on one of the porch steps, and kept sobbing. She had never really witnessed someone, who was as badly hurt as that boy. Even though she was half vampire, she was still very different than the rest of us. She never liked it when people were hurting, which none of us did, but the rest of the family had experienced other things Nessie came to the world in a weird way, but we had always made sure nothing ever happened to her.

"Mom?" Renesmee said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She wiped her eyes, and turned towards me. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

I thought it over for a second before I answered. "Yeah I think he will be fine, there is something different about him, he's not like any regular human." A small smile made its way to Nessie's face.

"But why do you worry so much about him?" I asked confused.

"There's something about him, he looks as you said different and at the same time he looks like such a nice person." She sighed and another tear slid down her cheek.

"Should I call Jacob? Maybe he can tell you something I can't or maybe it's just nice to have a friend, not your mom." I tried to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work.

"No mom, I don't want to hang out with Jacob every single day, just because he imprinted on me." She said, starting to get mad. But mad was better than sad, or for me it was. Suddenly I heard a small laugh, and Rosalie sat down on the other side of Nessie.

"Finally someone besides me gets tired of that dog!" I knew Rosalie wasn't a mean person, but she had never really liked him. She always thought he was annoying.

"I'm not tired of him, but I just don't like the fact that I never had the choice, I was always meant to be with Jacob. But what if I didn't like Jacob that much, or if I met someone else I liked better?" She put her head in her hands, and sighed.

"Well don't you like Jacob?" I knew she should follow her heart if she didn't like Jake, but I would hate to see him heartbroken one more time.

"Mom, I don't know! That's the problem, I don't know if I like him. I didn't get to chose him, he choose me! What if I would have never chosen him, if he didn't imprint?" She was clearly more annoyed and mad, than she was sad.

"Nessie, never feel like you have to like him. Follow your heart." Rosalie put her arm around her, and gave her a small hug. That seemed to make Nessie feel better. I guess we never told her, that she actually had a choice. We had only talked about how it was fate that her and Jake were meant to be; never that she could actually say no and chose herself. And of course it was her own choice, it was her life, no one should tell her who she belonged with. My dad had tried to keep Edward away from me once, but he couldn't. It was my life and my choice.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts, that I didn't hear Edward before he cleared his throat. We all turned or towards him, as he started to talk.

"Well there is definitely something different about this boy, but we don't know exactly what. Carlisle has never seen anything like it, but he's stable now and will probably wake up soon or that's what Alice says. She keeps saying he will wake up any minute now, but then there is another weird thing. He keeps mumbling water, Carlisle gave him some and he seemed to get better for two seconds, but then it went back to normal again." Edward said all this, in one breath all the while, looking at me. I didn't know why he looked at me; maybe he was concerned about his family? I don't know… he had always been good at hiding things.

"When he wakes up, we will just have to ask him some questions." Rose said, with a distant look in her eyes.

"Rose don't scare the boy," Edward said, and glared at his sister. Rosalie just got up from the porch, and stomped back inside. Nessie looked in the direction Rose walked, and started to get up.

"Nessie, don't worry about your aunt she just has a short temper." Edward said reassuringly, smiling at his daughter. Renesmee just nodded, and hugged him.

"Can we go check on him?" She asked, and smiled her sweetest smile, to make sure her dad said yes. He just laughed and nodded.

"He's in the living room, Emmett carried the guest bed down so he didn't have to lie on the sofa." Edward moved out of the way so me and Nessie could walk inside. The bed was in the middle of the room, and he looked ten times better than he did before. His clothes was still torn from all the scars he had, but the scars was cleaned now. We were all watching him, as he suddenly stiffened slowly sat up in the bed. That's when I saw the color of his eyes. They were extremely beautiful, a very special sea green blue color. He looked at all of us surprised.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

* * *

So this is my second chapter (: and I think it's pretty long and I like it! So thanks for the review and favoriting! I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review and favorite this story! (:


	3. Stories

**PercyPOV**

I didn't know what happened after I fainted. Everything was just black for a long time and I couldn't feel anything. The only thing I could feel was the pain, the never ending pain. My whole body was hurting, but there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to open my eyes, but I just couldn't. My body was too tired. I thought I was dying, but all of a sudden the dark started to lighten up. I didn't know how long it had been, when I tried to speak. I didn't know exactly what came out of my mouth, but I tried to yell for help and for water. Someone must have heard me, because suddenly I started to feel better. Like I was healing. It didn't last long though, before the pain was back.

After what felt like hours, I started to feel better. I tried to open my eyes, but the light was so bright that I immediately closed them again. It would be easier if I didn't have to open them, but I knew that there was no time to waste. So this time I opened my eyes slowly. What I saw, I didn't expect. Nine people were standing around me, but they weren't just people. They were so beautiful, that even Aphrodite would be shocked. They were all extremely pale, and had the exact same eye color, Hazel. Except for one of them. She was just as beautiful, but in a way she looked more human. Her eyes were chocolate brown. They couldn't be human, there was something of about them. They reminded me of someone I had met before. That's when it hit me _Vampires!_ But the other vampires I had seen didn't look like that, maybe I was wrong, maybe they weren't vampires, but no matter what they weren't humans.

"Who are you?" I didn't know if they were going to answer me, but I couldn't do much right now. The blond one of them, who looked like the oldest, stepped forward with a friendly smile.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family." If he was a vampire, he seemed like a friendly one. "This is my wife Esme," he gestured towards the woman with caramel colored hair. I just nodded and waited for him to introduce the rest, but he didn't get the chance.

"What are you?" Asked the boy with bronze hair, standing protective in front of two girls. He started at me with so much hatred, that a cold shiver went down my back.

"I could ask you the exact same thing!" I spat back at him, starting to get up from the bed I was in. First now I noticed I was in the middle of their living room, in a huge bed. All the furniture's were pushed up against the wall, except from one chair that a big bulky guy was sitting in.

"Edward, he won't hurt us," a girl muttered. She looked like a pixie, short with spiky almost black hair. Even though she didn't know me, she sounded so sure of what she said. Edward then growled, but stopped glaring at me.

"But you know about us don't you?" Asked the pixie confused. I didn't know what she meant exactly, yes I thought they were vampires, but that was it I wasn't sure about it. But it was the only thing I could think about, and so far it was what I was sticking too.

"Maybe, maybe not." I know it wasn't smart to say if they actually were vampires, because let's face it they're nine and I'm yeah me. So one against nine, not going to work, but they seemed different in a way.

"I know you just woke up uhm?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Yes well, Percy Renesmee, my granddaughter found you and you were brought here, so I could help saving you. You are different from other humans we know that. There is something different about your blood, but if you know about us we would prefer it if you kept it close." Carlisle said politely. As he mentioned Renesmee, I noticed the girl who looked younger than the others smile at me.

"I don't want to sound crazy, but I think I know what you are. You are different from others that I have seen, but as far as I have seen and heard about, you are vampires." Vampires were normally known to kill and drink peoples blood, but I was still alive and I knew I was bleeding when I fainted, so they didn't drink my blood.

"You have met other vampires?" Renesmee said shocked, and stepped forward. Edward immediately stepped in front of her, not wanting her to get too close to me.

"So you know what we are, but what are you!" Edward was growling again, probably not that happy, that the boy they found knew what they were. I would be freaked too, but should I really tell them? They would think I was crazy, sure they were vampires, but telling them about the gods? Maybe they could help us, but was that reason enough?

"What my son probably means is, that it would be better if we knew about you. You can trust us, as you can see we have secrets." Carlisle sounded so smart in a way, so calm and collected and like he knew what to do. He could have been a child of Athena.

"You probably won't believe me," I didn't have to tell them and I knew that, but I got the feeling that they wouldn't just let me go. They all laughed at what I said, as some kind of inside joke.

"Well, how can you say this? Do you know about Greek Gods?" I might as well tell them, maybe I could get back to camp sooner and tell them all about what I saw.

"Yes, I guess we all know at least little about it." Carlisle said, looking interested in what I was saying.

"Well, I can only ask you and hope you believe me. The Gods are known for their affairs with mortals, and the kids that come from that is known as Demigods. All the stories about The Gods and the Titan, what you all thought was myths is very much alive. The Greek Gods are alive and so is their children." I didn't say more, I needed for them to understand it.

"You are joking aren't you!" The big bulky one asked with a laugh. I just shook my head, all the others looked like they believed me or they acted like they did.

"Alive? Really?" Carlisle looked deep in thought, when the pixie suddenly jumped from her seat and walked over to me, keeping a small distance.

"But how is it you know about it?" She looked at me, a smile spreading across her face as if she already knew.

"As I said, the kids of the Gods are Demigods. I am one, the camp I attend to every summer is a camp for Demigods and I actually need to get back! And very soon. The Titan Kronos is rising! I saw it with my own eyes! This could be the end of the world if I don't tell the others!" I was rambling, they probably didn't understand a thing I was saying, but I didn't know what to do and I actually still didn't know where I was.

"What are you meaning the end?" The pixie said, looking at me with wide eyes. The others started to move closer too, looking at me.

"That if Kronos win the world as we know it will end, and I'm the only one who knows that he has found a host! I have to go, I'm glad you helped me, but my friends need to know." I wanted them to move so I could run, but they didn't and when I moved my chest started to hurt.

"Why don't you stay here for at least two days, so we can help you. As you may have noticed we are different from almost all vampires. We don't drink human blood, we live on animal blood. If you need someone to help we could! Vampires are extremely fast and strong, we could help you fight!" I couldn't help but consider what Carlisle had just said. If they helped we may win.

"I'll stay, if you are to help us Demigods in battle I need to get to know you better. To make sure you are really different." I mumbled, looking at Carlisle.

"Well, why don't you tell us more about all this?" The bulky guy asked, looking at me skeptically. He didn't believe me, but I didn't blame him who would? A fifteen year old boy tells them that the Gods are real, and they should just believe him?

"Well it all started with the Titans. Kronos is a Titan, who overruled his own father and married his sister Rhea. But a prophecy said, that Kronos would be overthrown by a son. To avoid it, Kronos ate his own children. Rhea was angry, that he ate the kids and when she gave birth to Zeus her sixth child. She hid Zeus and gave Kronos a stone to eat instead; as Zeus grew he asked a Titan named Metis how to defeat Kronos. She prepared a drink that would make Kronos vomit all of his Children up. Zeus gave Kronos the drink, and because the children were gods they were still alive and grown. They fought the Titans and won, throwing them into Tartarus. And Demigods are a live, because of the gods affairs with mortals and that's why we have camp, so we can learn how to fight monsters and stay alive." As I told them about this, they were all listening carefully, looking more convinced than before even though I only told them the story of how it all started.

"He ate his own children!" Renesmee suddenly said exaggerated. I just nodded, knowing how confusing all of this was.

"I still need more proof" the bulky guy said, and laughed. The others though just shook their heads, and seemed to really believe me.

"Fine! I'll show you that I'm a Demigod, and then you'll stop asking questions!"

* * *

I hope you liked the story, and thanks to the people who favorited and reviewed (: that means a lot to me. So tell me what you think about this chapter, so Reveiw and Favorite!


	4. The truth

**RenesmeePOV**

Even though it seemed impossible that the Greek gods were alive, I actually believed Percy. When he spoke of the gods, he was so serious that it was almost impossible to not believe him. And we live in a world full of mythical creatures, vampires and werewolves, so why not Greek gods? I know they're just myths and not supposed to be alive, but neither am I and I'm fully alive and breathing. But of course Emmett, as always, had to question him even though he probably believed Percy, he just needed him to show something. Emmett could be so stupid sometimes, but he was still funny though.

We were all standing by the lake behind our house, not really knowing why, but Percy had demanded there to be water. We were all looking at him waiting for him to do something amazingly and special something we'd never seen before, but what he did surprised us all. He took out a pen, a pen that looked just like the ones we all used. We were all pretty confused by that, what in the world did a pen have anything to do with Greek mythology?

Emmett just let out a small laugh, and glared at Percy. "I knew it! He's lying, there is no such thing as Greek gods! And now we told him everything about us!" I knew it was stupid, but maybe and just maybe! Emmett was right, a pen seriously? It all seemed like a joke all of a sudden, but Percy's Expression was as serious as ever when he mumbled "Don't offend the gods, they can get mad". And what happened after that was really weird, a lightning bolt shot down right next to Emmett out of the blue. I had never in my life seen Emmett so scared, he jumped 6 foot up in the air and screamed like a girl at the same time. If I wasn't scared as well, I would probably have laughed.

Percy let out a small laugh "well, you can all see this pen right?" He held out the pen, probably making sure we could all see it. Which was stupid, we are Vampires after all. We all nodded, looking more confused than ever.

"Well, what about now." He mumbled, and removed the pens cap.

I couldn't answer him, the pen suddenly transformed into a meter long sword, made of some metal I had never in my life seen before. Percy started swirling it around in circles, with a huge grin on his face. "How did you do that?" My dad growled, trying to protect me and my mom. He was always so protective, like that sword would hurt us.

"As I said, the gods are very much alive and this is my weapon." Percy didn't really seem to care, that my dad was growling at him, Percy just had a look on his face that said: I told you so.

"It's just a stupid sword Edward, it can't hurt us." Emmett said, walking towards Percy with a goofy smile. "Ain't so tuff now little Demi God are you?"

"Emmett, leave Percy alone. What is the sword made of?" Carlisle asked, looking at the sword in wonder. "I have never seen anything like it in my whole life." When Carlisle said that, everybody froze. He was the oldest from the bunch, and if he hadn't seen it, nobody felt safe. Even Emmett started to back away.

"It's made of Celestial Bronze, created to kill Greek monsters. It can't hurt humans." Percy said, swirling the sword around, never taking his gaze of Carlisle.

"Does it hurt Vampires?" Esme asked with a small voice. At this point Percy stopped playing with the sword, and looked at Esme instead. "I don't know, I've never seen Vampires like you."

"Well, let's figure it out then! Just make a small cut on one of my arms!" Emmett said, walking to Percy's side. He always needed to be the tuff one, which was stupid. Emmett now standing besides Percy rolled up one of his sleeves and stuck out his arm. "Give it a try. It's not like the scar won't heal. When we are attacked, we heal!" Emmett was kind of right, if you tore of a vampires arm and didn't burn it, it would heal or get back on or what you say. But Jasper still had is battle scars, so maybe it was the same with the sword. "You sure you want me to do this?" Percy asked, raising his sword towards Emmett's arm.

"Just do it!"

I had never heard such a loud scream before. Emmett fell to his knees from the pain, and a small drop of blood fell from the cut. Which was what shocked all of us the most, he wasn't supposed to bleed. Percy didn't move, he just capped the sword and it turned back into a pen. Rosalie was the first one at Emmett's side, looking at the cut.

"What did you do!" She crouched over Emmett, and started to growl at Percy.

"I did what he asked me to!" Percy started to back away slowly, and kept doing it till he was standing in the lake. Rose started walking towards Percy still growling, but he didn't move from the water he just made a weird gesture with his hand and suddenly, water was three meters in the air.

"You didn't believe me! And this is me showing you that I'm telling the truth!" It looked like it took a lot of his energy to do what he did.

His arms were shaking, but when Rosalie all of a sudden ran towards him, he twisted his hands in her direction and the water flew right at her, and she flew across the area and ram into a tree trunk. Everything after that happened very quickly. I'm half vampire, but even I had trouble keeping up. Emmett was standing again and he ran over to grab Rosalie, while Alice and Jasper ran in front of Percy to save him from a very angry rose. Both Esme and Carlisle helped keeping Rose away from Percy, but mom and dad didn't move an inch.

"Alice, take Percy inside Emmett will take care of Rose." My dad mumbled, knowing Alice would hear. He looked at me and mum with his crooked smile - My mom's favorite smile- making sure we were both okay, even though nothing happened to us.

"Love, take Nessie inside I need to talk to Carlisle about what to do." My mom just gave dad a long look, probably removing her shield for a moment telling him something I wasn't allowed to hear and then looked at me.

"Ness come on, let's go inside." I just nodded and followed my mom inside the house.

* * *

Okay I know I haven't update in a very long time and I'm sorry. But after school started, I've just been really busy, but here's the next chapter (: hope you liked it.


	5. Camp halfblood

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in forever, but School started and it was all new. It's not an excuse, but at the same time I've been having a writersblock, luckily though I think I'm over it, just the other day I finished this chapter and I'm almost done with the next (: so I hope you like it and please review and favorite!

* * *

**PercyPOV**

This was so stupid, vampires are just stupid! The big lump asked me to do it, and suddenly the blond tried to attack me? What the hell? Why did I even trust them? I needed to get back and talk with Chiron, and figure out where Annabeth was! Holy Zeus! What if Annabeth was all alone in the labyrinth? What if she didn't find a way out like I did? I needed to find her… If those stupid vampires aren't going to help me after all I might as well go know! That Bella was talking to the Pixie and the blond guy had run out to talk with the others, it would be an easy escape.

I took a last look around and first then I noticed the girl Renesmee, she was starring right at me, with those chocolate brown eyes. It was like she knew I was planning to take off. She got up in a quick movement and sat in the seat next to me.

"You're not leaving are you?" She looked straight into my eyes, and as I shook my head, a smile appeared on her face. "Good, because if we are going to help you, I would really like to know more about you."

Without even knowing, I smiled back. "Of course"

Suddenly Bella and the Pixie were standing in front of me, without me even noticing that they had moved. Bella was looking at me with a skeptical look, but the pixie was smiling. She looked me up and down and then shook her head. I didn't understand why, before I took a good look at myself. My clothes was torn and I was covered in dirt, and my face probably looked even worse. I hadn't noticed before, I was too freaked out to think about how I looked.

"Percy isn't? Why don't you go upstairs into the bathroom, take a shower and put on the clothes that I've put out there? Then you can talk to Nessie after that." I didn't really have a choice, the Pixie pushed me towards the stairs and told me to take the first door on the left.

The bathroom was huge! It was extremely white, like no one had never been in here. The floor the sealing and the walls were all made of white marble, with a little golden line in the middle of the walls. There was a huge mirror with a golden frame, hanging above the sink and all kinds of beauty products were lined up on a golden shelf besides it. This was probably one of the girls bathroom, but it didn't really matter I just needed to shower and take some clothes on.

The shower was relaxing, but water always had that kind of effect on me. The scars on my arms and legs was cleaned very nice, but I still had a very huge nasty cut on my back. It had probably looked even worse before Carlisle had looked at it. I really needed to thank him and Renesmee, if it wasn't for them I would probably be dead by now… The idea about running was still in my head. I couldn't stand the thought of Annabeth hurting, what if Kronos had her? Or if she was lost in the labyrinth? But if the vampires could help, it would be so much easier!

I stepped out of the shower, and sure enough on the bathroom counter was a pair of clothes my size. It wasn't exactly my style, but it was fine. A black button up with a white t-shirt under it and a pair of jeans, it all looked like no one had ever worn it… I picked up my old jeans and took Riptide out of the pocket. I looked in the other pockets praying to my dad that I had a golden coin, to make an Iris message. I guess my dad was busy… no coins.

"Look how beautiful he is when he's all cleaned up!" The Pixie said, and clapped her thin hands together. I wasn't used to be called beautiful, so I guess I had a pretty weird look on my face, when I walked down the last step on the stair. It was still only the three of them who was in the house, I guess the others were still talking outside.

"Percy would you mind going for a walk with me?" Renesmee looked at her mom, who just nodded and smiled. Probably some private thing.

I hesitated before answering. I knew they were nice, but my normal battle instincts told me to keep away from them, or not be alone with one. But they were different.

"No."

None of us had said anything since we started walking around in the forest, Renesmee was walking with such graze that it didn't even look like she was touching the damp earth beneath us. I probably looked like an elephant next to her. It was an extremely dark forest, the top of the trees made sure that no sun was able to come in, and there was growing wild flowers everywhere. Grover would love it here, even though there were no enchiladas.

"What are you laughing at?" I hadn't realized I laughed out loud, at that.

"Just the fact that my friend Grover, would love it here."

"Percy right?" Renesmee said and stuck out her hand. I shook it and nodded. "I don't think I've introduced myself properly. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but call me Nessie."

"Well nice to meet you Nessie. I'm Persues Jackson, but call me Percy." I smiled at her, and sat on a huge knocked over tree trunk that was lying on the ground.

"Well Percy, is Grover another Demigod?" Nessie asked, taking the seat next to me.

"No, he's a Satyr half goat half human." I answered looking at her with a smile.

"Seriously? Wow. Can't you tell me more about that Camp you said you were from?" Renesmee looked me right in the eyes, and I couldn't help but tell her everything.

"Well, it's a Camp for Demigods like me, you know kids who are half gods and half human. We learn how to control our powers and how to fight if we need to. Like if monsters attack us, while we're on a quest to find other Demigods, or in times like now when Kronos is back and has turned a lot of our own against us and all of the Greek monsters too. But the Camp is an amazing place, you should see it. We all live in cabins, or temples –you could call it- that belongs to our godly parent. Most of us share the cabin with brothers and sisters, but me and the daughter of Zeus live alone." Nessie looked so interested in everything I said, and was surprised when I stopped.

"Who is your godly parent then?"

"Poseidon, he's one of the big three. He weren't supposed to have a kid because he, Zeus and Hades swore on the river of styx, but they all broke the oath." I finished looking at my hands.

"Wow, that's all so amazing, so everything about Greek mythology is real? I would never had guessed that." Renesmee was actually really beautiful, she could've been one of Aphrodite's children looking like that. She was different from the other vampires though, she weren't as pale and she had a different eye color than the rest.

"So now it's your turn."

"My turn to what?" Renesmee looked really confused, like a deer caught in headlight.

"To tell me about you."


	6. It smells like goat?

Next chapter already up! yes! I told you it was almost finished :) And thanks for the Review I was hoping for more than one, but I think because it's under Twilight-PJO crossover not many sees it so I was thinking about moving it to PJO ? but I don't know, please tell me if you understand. I hope you'll like this chapter, I already know what to write for the next one so Please read, enjoy, review and favorite!

**

* * *

****RenesmeePOV**

I wasn't afraid to tell Percy about my family and I, I really trusted him. Both because he had just told me something not many people knew, and then there was just something about him that seemed safe and caring. I took a deep breath looked at him and then started the long story.

"Well my whole family are Vampires as you know, but I'm not completely like them. I'm kind of like you, half human and half Vampire, and I know it seems impossible, but I'll tell you the whole story. My mom is Bella and my dad is Edward. My dad was vampire and my mom human when they met each other, my dad lived with the other vampires you've met and have for a long time when my mom met him. They fell in love even though they weren't supposed too, and my dad knew that, for a long time he actually left her, but they couldn't stay apart. So my mom told my dad she wanted to be with him forever, and wanted him to change her. My dad though, he thinks he doesn't have a soul because hoes a vampire and didn't want to destroy hers, so they made a deal, my mom had to marry him first and then he'd change her. On their honeymoon they conceived me, but because I'm not a normal human, I grew faster and I was hurting my mom when I was just a fetus, so when my mom gave birth to me and my dad changed her. But because I'm half vamp half human, I grew extremely fast, but when I looked seventeen I stopped aging and now I'm both 17 and looking like it."

Percy looked at me as I ended the story; I couldn't help but smile at him. Percy was beautiful, the brown almost black hair, that reached his sea colored eyes. I couldn't decide if they were sea green or sea blue, but they looked like the ocean. He was athletic build, not as much as Emmett though, but probably from all the training he did at the Camp. He was a guy I would go out with, if it wasn't for Jacob.

"Is something wrong?" Percy took my hands in his, and I realized I was shaking. His eyes were filled with concern.

"I don't know…" My smile quickly vanished. I knew Jacob imprinted on me, but I didn't see him as anything else than a friend right now, and my mom always told me it would change sometime, but she'd been saying that for years now… And then Percy comes by, someone I don't even know and I fall for him the second I see him. I've known Jacob for years, and I fall for Percy?

"It's another story," I said with a crooked smile. Percy still had my hands in his, and looked straight into my eyes.

"Unless you have to be back know, you can tell me." His voice sounded so soft, as he whipped away a tear on my cheek. I didn't even know I was crying.

"I might as well tell you. As I said my dad went away for a while, because he thought he was putting my mom in danger. My mom was so crushed, because she loved my dad more than anything and for months she didn't do anything, until she started seeing her friend Jacob. Jacob's a Quileute, which means his great grandfathers were werewolves. When my mom first met Jacob, he was just a normal teenager, but when Vampires are near the wolf gene in them wakes up. Jacob fell in love with my mom, but she loved my dad and when they were together again, my mom and dad, Jacob was left with no one to love him. So he and the wolf tribe helped a lot, whenever we had troubles. It gets more confusing though, the werewolves imprint, which means when they see their true soul mate they'll know it. Kind of like love at first site, but a bit different because their imprint might not always be their age, maybe they're younger, so they'll first be protectors then friends and later in life lovers and that's what I'm sad about. When I was born Jacob imprinted on me." As I finished that last sentence I looked at Percy.

"He what! Really? After he was in love with your mom? Okay maybe it's weird that I'm a Demigod, but this is much weirder!" I guess I hadn't really expected him to react that strong about it, but it was nice, because no one else in the family thought it was weird, they just thought we were meant to be together and that was it.

"Yes he did, and my whole family thinks I feel the same way as him." Percy put his arms around me, probably because I was crying and he was a nice person.

I had never told anybody how I really felt about Jake, but they just always expected me to love him the way he did with me, but I just didn't…

"Has anybody ever asked you, if you loved him? Or was it just something they expected?" I couldn't help but smile at Percy; he was really the guy of my dreams.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just the fact that if you were a Vampire, I think your power would be mind reading like my dads." Percy looked even more confused now than before.

"I guess I didn't tell you, but some Vampires have special powers. As I said my dad can read minds, not my moms though unless she wants him to hear, because her power is a shield. Alice that's one of my aunts, the one who looks a bit like a Pixie, she can see the feature and her husband Jasper can control emotions and feel people's emotions. I on the other hand, can show things, my thoughts and things I've seen." Percy just seemed to get more and more confused, which just made me laugh.

"I'll show you." I lightly put my hand on his cheek, and thought of when I first saw him, lying on the ground in the forest.

"Wow, it's an amazing gift you have, but you still didn't answer my question." I wasn't crying anymore, and Percy's arms were no longer around me.

"No one besides you has ever given it a thought, that's why I said you would be a mind reader, because that was exactly what I was thinking. They just expect me to love him too; I'm sure if I told my family how I feel, they would understand, but Jacob has just been through so much." I sighed. I had no idea what to do about all of this.

"You need to tell them what you feel; it's not your fault that he imprinted on you. Follow your heart and what you want, not what others want." At that moment Percy sounded so wise, not like any other teenage boy at all!

"Thank you Percy," I said with a smile, and dried my eyes.

"You're welcome. You know you don't seem like a vampire at all! None of you do." Percy said with a laugh, and got up from the tree trunk.

"We're different than other vampires, we only feed on the blood of animals, we don't want to be monsters." I said, with a small smile and got up next to Percy.

"So you want to go back to the house, or…" I didn't get to finish that sentence before I was attacked from the side, by something that smelled like goat?


	7. Wolf freak

Okay, so the next chapters already up! woho! I know it's weird I moved it to PJO, but I just really want people to read the story! Oh and I know I wrote in the start they were 15, forget what I said, they're 16 and Renesmee's 17 because I don't want Renesmee, to be two years older and it'll get confusing if I have to make her change and grow faster. But enjoy the story ! and Thanks for favoriting and reviewing it means a lot!

**

* * *

**

PercyPOV

After Renesmee was attacked by my best friend Grover, everything happened very quickly. Nessie lifted Grover with her legs, and send him flying 50 feet right into a tree. Maybe she was only half vampire, but she sure as hell was strong and fast. She ran towards Grover again, but this time I kept up. I put myself in between both of them, uncapping riptide. It made Nessie stop immediately, she looked terrified, as if she thought I'd actually hurt her.

"Both of you stop!" I yelled, looking at my best friend, who was bleeding from a cut on his forehead.

"Percy she's a Vampire!" Grover said trying to sound strong and protective.

"Grover she's half vampire half human, and I already know that. She's not going to hurt me!" I said and starred at Grover, still holding riptide up high.

"You know that stupid goat that just attacked me!" Renesmee shrieked, sounding really scared.

"I'm not stupid! And by the way I'm a Satyr! Not a goat and I'm Percy's best friend! Tell her Per.."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" My voice echoed through the forest, as I capped Riptide again.

"Yes I know him, he's my best friend. His name is Grover and he's a Satyr as he said. I know him from the Camp I told you about. And Grover Renesmee is a half Vampire and half human, she saved me when I was attacked by monsters, her and her family saved me and has promised to help in the fight if I stayed for a while. And Grover, this all leads up to what I have needed to say for so long! Kronos is ready, he has found a host I saw it when me and Annabeth were in the labyrinth!" I was rambling, but I had been keeping this in for so long! I had needed to tell Camp for so long!

The image still haunted me…

Luke, the boy who had taught me how to use a sword, my first year at Camp, suddenly having those yellow glowing eyes and Kronos's deep rumbling voice.

The only thing that was good in that labyrinth was those last two minutes with Annabeth.

"_Percy, there's tons of monsters you can't go in there!" Annabeth was holding my hand, trying to make me stay._

"_Annabeth I need to! Maybe there's an entrance that can help us find Daedalus, I promise I'll be careful and I'll be back before you know it." I tried to give her my bravest smile, but I knew she could see right through me._

"_Promise me you'll be careful Seaweed brain!" I just nodded._

"_Good luck." She mumbled and then did something I didn't expect. She kissed me. It was only for two seconds, but my head was spinning and her lips were so soft._

"Perce? Hallo, earth to Percy?" Grover was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what happened." It was partly true.

"We have to tell Chiron, and start preparing the fight immediately! Everybody thinks you died Perce. Annabeth and I are the only ones, who didn't believe it. I knew it because of the sympathy link, but the other campers started saying that it must've faded away or something, but that's not possible! And Annabeth doesn't talk to anybody any more. Every time someone talks about you being dead, she freaks out completely and just sits in her cabin on her bed and cries!" Grover looked me straight in the eyes, completely serious.

"We have to go back, now!" I just nodded, he was right. I was so stupid, how could I do this to my friends? And Especially Annabeth! She's everything to me…

Renesmee just stared at us, looking confused and hurt? I was probably wrong.

"By the way I'm really sorry I attacked you. It's just… Percy's my best friend and I thought you were going to suck his blood or something." Grover mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, but how did you know that I was half Vampire?" Nessie said, and smiled at Grover. She was such a friendly person, he had just attacked her and now she's all smiling and friendly.

"Every Satyr can smell monsters, no offence, but it's kind of a gift we have I guess. When we help Demigods, we have to be able to smell monsters to protect them." Grover smiled back at Nessie, who still seemed a bit confused, but not as much as before.

"Renesmee can we go back to the house? I need to talk with Carlisle." I needed to get back to camp now!

"Yeah, of course."

Renesmee and Grover walked in front of me, chatting. Apparently they had a lot in common and Nessie loved the way Grover talked about the forest and the plants, and Grover was completely absorbed in what Nessie said about her family being vegetarians and how they had lived like that. I didn't really pay much attention to them, I kept thinking about what Grover had said. What if they had told my mom I was dead? She would be devastated and it was all my fault, just because I didn't hurry back first thing. And I couldn't stand the fact that I had hurt Annabeth!

"Wow! That's a beautiful house you have!" Grover said with a smile. I had never really looked at the house, but I guess it was kind of pretty. Probably something Annabeth would love…

"Well, let's just go inside."

Me and Grover followed Nessie, and I was very surprised to see a big buff tanned guy in the room. Everyone was in the living room, talking or yelling, but as soon as we stepped inside everyone went quit. The tanned dude looked straight at me.

"You!" I guess he meant me, why I had no idea.

"Jake what's wrong?" Nessie said stepping in front of me. Oh I guess I knew what it was about know, he was jealous I had been alone with her? But that's ridiculous, I love Annabeth… No wait I what? Since when did that happen!

"That boy! Did he hurt you? Ugh I swear if you hurt her, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" Jacob spit at me and started walking towards me. I had never in my life met a werewolf, so I'd rather not start fighting right now…

"Calm down Jacob, Percy's just Nessie's friend." Bella said, with a sigh. And I think I heard her mumble "boys are so overprotective!"

"And if he wasn't that doesn't allow you to be pissed at him Jake!" Renesmee started walking towards Jacob, looking as pissed as ever.

"You don't own me Jacob Black." She pointed him in his chest, and walked past him.

"Carlisle, Percy wants to talk to you about the fight. Oh and that's his friend Grover, he thought I was trying to suck Percy's blood so he came to save him. He's a Satyr."Nessie said with a laugh.

"Well nice to meet you Grover, I'm Carlisle." Carlisle smiled at Grover, but before he could say anything Jacob started talking again.

"Did you hurt her, goat boy!" Jacob hissed, looking at Grover's legs.

"Don't talk to him like that, dog freak!" I yelled at Jacob, Grover had just come to help me, and then this freak threatens him? No way.

"Who told him!" I don't think Jacob expected an answer, because suddenly he started shaking and walked towards me with this killer look in his eyes and all of a sudden he fell to the floor and fur sprung out everywhere replacing his clothes. He was a pretty huge werewolf…


	8. Finding a way

It's another Percy Pow, I cna't help it Percy's my favorite character! and i got so mad when i was reading the lost hero, because he wasn't in it at all´, but besides that it was an amazing book and I can't wait till the next one eep! :D So I don't know if I like this chapter so much but I needed to write it so enjoy and Favorite and Review please! I really love reading your reviews!

* * *

Immediately my ADHD kicked in, I didn't know where my ideas of what to do came from, but at that moment I didn't really care. The stupid dog Jacob, was running towards me, and I rolled to the side, I didn't uncap Riptide this time, I knew Doggy was a friend of theirs and upsetting nine Vampires isn't such a great idea. So instead I used water. Jacob went for me again, but this time I didn't move, so he jumped in the air to get me. Just out of the corner of my eye, I could see the Cullens, they were all running towards us, probably wanting to help, but before they could do anything, I dodged under Doggy in just the last second. They all stopped what they were doing, looking confused, even Jacob made a weird wolf sound. I stopped to concentrate, and focused hard when I suddenly felt that familiar tug in my gut. I stretched out my right hand towards Doggy and forced the water to come. Even though he was in wolf form, you could see the horror written in his eyes, as he was slammed into the wall by a big column of water with such force that cracks started to form on the wall. I stopped, with everyone's eyes on me, Doggy whining, wimping his way to Nessie.

"This is why I knew about your secret! My secret is just as big as yours! If not bigger!"

I fell to my knees. Exhausted from what I just did, like I had just ran 10 miles. Grover was standing next to me immediately, supporting me.

"Perce you okay?" Grover grabbed my elbow, and helped me stand. His eyes were filled with concern, but I focused on Doggy behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Jacob I don't know if you can hear me or what, but I didn't do anything! And I'm sorry I did that to you, but my world is crumbling and the people I love, don't even know it, so quit being a baby. I'm going back to New York to try and save everything. Either you can help, or you can stay here. Because I'm going back tonight!"

It was weird talking to somebody whom you didn't know understood what you said, or just stared at you thinking you were stupid.

"He understands you, and apologizes for what he did. He wants to know everything, so if you could tell us all, we will figure out what to do." Edward mumbled, standing protectively in front of Bella.

I just nodded, and suddenly Doggy left the room, but only to come back two minutes later changed back to human form. He was only wearing cut of jeans and a pair of sneakers. He didn't look exactly happy, but curious.

"Well, I'm all ears."

So I told the whole story this time, about the Gods, about Camp, about the Prophecies and Kronos rising, and that he found his host. I left out the part of Annabeth kissing me, that had nothing to do with it all. I did tell them though about everything else in the labyrinth. How we lost my half brother Tyson the Cyclops and Grover. And how we found each other again.

"I need to go, today or actually right now!"

I scanned the room; the big bulky Emmett looked ready to fight with a big goofy grin on his face. The blond haired dude Jasper was wearing an extremely serious mask. Carlisle had his arm around Esme, he looked like he was thinking real hard and Esme looked a bit scared. The blondi Rosalie looked at her nails, like nothing mattered. The Pixie Alice had this far of expression, like she was some were else. Edward, Bella and Nessie were all standing together. Edward looked at Alice with big eyes and Bella looked at Edward, like she knew something was up. Jacob was just standing in the corner, with arms crossed and an unreadable expression.

"Nessie you are not going with us!" Edward yelled all of a sudden, looking at his daughter. It looked pretty funny, since they both looked seventeen and I knew the fact that he was her father which was even funnier. If the situation hadn't been like this, I would have laughed.

"Edward ,my son, we haven't even decided to go yet." Carlisle said calmly.

"But Carlisle.." Edward was cut of mid sentence, by the big Emmett.

"We have to go Carlisle! If Percy is telling the truth our world will crumble!" Of course I was telling the truth? Who would lie about such a thing?

"I know Emmett, and Percy I promised you we would. So I guess we're going to this camp of yours."

"Thank you, it will help a lot, but if you don't want to don't hang on to the promise we'll be fine. We always are" I knew we could really use the help at Camp, but forcing them to fight just wouldn't be right… It wasn't their fight.

"If the Titans take over, it wouldn't just ruin your world it would ruin everybody's world including ours." I really couldn't help but respect Carlisle, he seemed so wise and fair.

"Dad I know you don't want me to go, but you can't leave me here it'll be just as dangerous!" Nessie said, walking over to me and Grover. Edward was just about to grab her arm, when Bella spoke up for the first time since they came back from the woods.

"Edward honey, you know she's right. We can't let her stay the danger will be just as big here, and it would be better having her a place close to us."

"Love, what if something happens to her? She's not like us!" Edward had calmed down a bit, but not much. Bella kissed his cheek and took his hand.

"Nothing will happen."

My thoughts were all over the place, or actually not the rotated most around Annabeth. Would she shout at me and hate me when I came back? I hadn't IM'd her, but I couldn't I had no golden drachma. It felt like someone punched my stomach when Grover told me Annabeth was crying over me. She was not supposed to! Even though I had only been gone for a day here with the Vampire's, I didn't know how long I had been running around in the labyrinth. In there you always lost track of time…

"I'll come too and if well need the rest of the pack, I'll contact them at the camp." Jacob said from the corner, he didn't look exactly happy, but he looked at me with something that seemed like jealousy. First then I noticed Renesmee was holding onto my arm. I hadn't thought about her like that, but she was beautiful, but even though I tried to deny it I knew I had feelings for Annabeth.

"So now that we have decided to go, how do we get there?" Of course it was Grover who asked that question.

"I will take days to drive there, and we don't have that much time Perce!" He was right.. and I couldn't risk taking an airplane, Zeus might be busy with other things, but if I got on a plane he might just shoot it down.

"Well, everyone except you three," Said Jasper and pointed to me, Nessie and Grover. "Can run there in less than three hours, but I don't know how to get you there. Maybe take a plane there?"

Grover quickly said what I had just thought only seconds ago.

"Not a good idea, Zeus do not like any other kids than his own and especially not one of his brothers kids in his territory. He would probably shoot us down."

They all looked shocked at the fact that my uncle would do that, but my uncle was kind of different from others…

Then it all came rushing to me, before me and Annabeth entered the labyrinth, I had talked with Beckendorf. He told me how he was nervous about everything that was happening, because at the start of the summer him and Silena had started dating and Silena was very nervous which made Beckendorf even more nervous. I was telling him that he shouldn't worry and that he needed to be strong. Camp needed him he was the best craft man, the Hephaustes cabin had ever had. And as we were talking, all of a sudden a black Pegasi came flying straight at us, knocking me over. Beckendorf pushed it away, and helped me stand. Apparently, it's name was blackjack and he had escaped from Luke and the monsters and came to camp because it was the only other place for him to be. He was hurt bad and I helped him as much as I could and after that he promised to help me and stay near me whenever I needed it.

I didn't even say anything when I bolted outside, stopping on the porch.

_Blackjack if you can hear me, I need help! And if you can hear me bring a friend, we'll need him._

I didn't move at all, if I wanted him to find me, I was going to stay right here.

Grover came out with everyone, looking really confused. Not to blame him, I hadn't really told him much about black, just that I had met him and that was kind of it. No one said anything for awhile, probably because I didn't blink or move an inch as I watched the sky. Grover walked to stand next to me, and looked at the sky like me, he shook his head, looking more confused then ever.

"Perce, what ar-"

He stopped mid sentence as two pegasis came flying.

_You called boss? _

I couldn't help but smile, we would be back at Camp in no time.


	9. Scared

I know I havent updated in a forever, but I've been busy, and having sucky teenage problems.. -.- But this chapter is short on purpose, and I hope you'll like it and Review it, because no matter what everybody says, it matters, it's important your reaction is what we write off. :)

* * *

PercyPOV

The others took off running as fast as they could, but Edward stayed behind, waiting for us to get going. He kept watching me, like I might hurt his daughter. Even as I tried helping her up on Blackjack, Edward took over, giving me a mean glare. He wasn't just protective, he was over protective. Renesmee even gave him a glare, probably speaking to him through her mind, because suddenly he ran off, glaring at me a last time. Renesmee sighed with relief, smiling a huge smile at me. She was extremely beautiful, but every single time I looked at her hair, I wanted it to be blond, I knew that somehow, I wanted it to be… Annabeth… I tried to push the thought away, Annabeth still liked Luke. Maybe not a lot, but somehow deep down she missed the old Luke for sure and I was just afraid she missed him a lot more than just a friend. And here I am standing in front of a beautiful girl, and I can only think about Annabeth. Stupid head! I looked At Grover who was still trying to fight his way on the other horse that Blackjack brought. It was completely opposite Blackjack. It was so white you would think it was impossible, because we've all seen a white horse but it's never white, white, like paper white, but this one was.

_I'm one of a kind indeed._

It startled me when the horse talked; he or she hadn't said a word to me since they landed. Even though the horse had a satyr kicking around on its back, it talked so calmly.

_I'm Saphire, and please tell your idiotic friend to stop kicking around, or I will not fly with him!_

Okay, maybe she looked calm, but her voice made her sound like pure evil! Or no it didn't but I bet she's the bitchy one in horse world… I just helped Grover to sit right, and jumped right on Blackjacks back, landing perfectly, with Renesmee sitting right behind me. I knew I was maybe over thinking it, but Renesmee looked at me, like she liked me a bit more than just a friend… I didn't want to say anything though, we are about to fly for two hours or so, how crappy would it be, if we were arguing the whole way and her family probably wouldn't help us if she hated me...

"Percy what are we waiting for?" Grover asked, looking at me with a confused face.

"Nothing, let's get going!" I just leaned forward as Blackjack kicked off. Both Grover and Renesmee were screaming. Grover had slung his arms around Saphire's neck, but Nessie still didn't know what to do, she was screaming at the top of her lungs as she slowly started to slip. Her arms all over the place, I really didn't think about it, as I made a turn to catch her hand.

"Hold on to my waist, or else you'll slip off!" I said, in laughter. I thought it was reflex to catch what was closest, but apparently not to vampires. It was probably bite what's closest. I laughed out loud at my own stupid joke, but luckily the sound of Blackjacks wings drowned the noise. Renesmee was holding on to me so tight, that I thought I was going to pass out from the lack of air. She was hiding her head between my shoulder blades, and whispered soothing words to herself at the same time. I knew Thalia was afraid of flying or of heights, which was hilarious considering the fact that she was a daughter of Zeus, the lord of the sky himself.

" Percy, are we there yet? Or you know what drop me here, I'll drive!" Renesmee was freaking out, speaking extremely fast!

"Nessie, I am not going to drop you off, are you insane! And your dad will kill me if I did so. I know he would and you know it too." I said with a small smile. I knew it wouldn't help to yell at her, that only worked with Thalia, and that was fun at the same time.

"But.. But, I am so frightened of heights, and I'm so afraid of falling!" She sounded on the verge of tears, which scared me like hell!

I do not know how to comfort someone while trying to fly a horse, that is really hard to do so! And doing it with your back at someone just doesn't really give such a comforting effect.

"Nessie, Nessie… LISTEN! Nothing is going to happen to you I promise, I'm used to this and I wouldn't let you fall down. And we are getting really close now, so don't worry we are almost there."

I felt like I wanted to throw up… How was people going to react? I was the one giving them all these bad news, and I had been away for days maybe? I had no clue how long I had been in the labyrinth running from those freaky monsters! I should talk to Annabeth first thing for sure! She needed to know exactly what happened. Plus she was the person who I missed the most right at this moment, the person I just wanted to hold in my arms and hold there forever and.. Oh what am I thinking… I'm a dude, I shouldn't think stuff like that I would sound so girly…

"Perce we're here!" Grover didn't really sound so happy either. When we landed a war would start first thing, there wouldn't be time for anything else and some would die for sure… There would be no way out of it, and no matter who died, it would affect everyone.

"Percy will you please land, instead of flying around! Or else I'll throw up on you!"

I hurried to land, afraid that she might actually do it. Renesmee hurried off Blackjack, and looked paler than her whole family. Which is pretty scaring, considering they are all vampires! Grover hurried of too, but more to help Renesmee stand straight. I kept sitting on Blackjack for awhile, trying to look for the others. They should be here soon after all.

_So are you scared? _Blackjacks voice startle me so much that I fell off him.

"Yup" I mumbled, and straightened up.

_Well, consider me in on whatever you decide, and good luck!_

And with that both the Pegasus' flew away. Renesmee and Grover looked towards the trees on the other side of the road. When suddenly eight vampires and one werewolf came running. They all looked frightened to their guts, not knowing what was on the other side of the hill. Blondie and Bella rushed towards Renesmee, hugging her mumbling stuff to her, that I couldn't hear.

"Follow me, it's just up this hill."

The short walk, felt like hours. Not knowing what was going to happen was freaking scary…

They all walked behind me, except Grover and Renesmee who walked just next to me. I could hear both their heart beats. And just when I crossed the border I stopped breathing and started running. Everybody else was right behind me, I knew it. I couldn't hear anything but Grovers hooves, but I was so close to everybody now, I was so close to Annabeth. I ran to the Camp fire, yelling.

"ANNABETH!" "ANNABETH!" No one was at the fire, and then I got really scared what if they were all gone? What if I was too late?"

That's when I heard the sweetest voice.

"PERCY?"


End file.
